Madness
by SydneyTheAwesomeNerd
Summary: Sequel to Crimson X, Shar is in an entirely dark place. Edward Nygma is still in a coma...Will she be able to move on?
1. Prologue

Endings are hard to write. You never know exactly how to end it. But when you do end it, there will be questions that are left unanswered, that you just hope the readers won't nitpick at them. Though, the hardest thing about ending a story is that nothing really ever ends. The characters have left a legacy that leaves a ripple through the rest of time.

Shar Channing was one of these characters that left a ripple. She helped the Dark Knight save Gotham from tearing itself apart with fear. Then, the one thing she had in life was taken away from her. The person she loved fell into a coma, one that he may never wake up from. Now, that's where the unanswered questions begin.

People are probably wondering what happened to Trance, Shar's brother. Or they may be questioning if Azrael or Talia al Ghul survived. Hell, they may be wondering if she'll keep her position at being Warden of Arkham Asylum with her anxiety at dangerously high peaks.

Maybe it's better to just abandon this entire story and let the readers fill in the blanks for themselves. But that's not how stories are supposed to be, especially if the writer has a very specific plot line in mind. Crimson X was just the beginning of the end of madness. Not for Shar, nor for Gotham, but for Edward Nygma. His OCD has held him back from accomplishing so many great things. Though, now, he may never be able to accomplish anything ever again. This has put Shar in a dangerously low point in her life.

Shar Channing has had anxiety and depression for years. Just recently she stopped taking her medication, something that every doctor would most likely advice not to. Her mind and world is slowly crumbling around her. It's even getting to the point where she's becoming suicidal again. Her guilt just eats her away. Shar is always questioning whether or not she could have prevented Edward from falling into a coma.

With her guilt consuming her, she dyed her hair back to its natural color and hung up her Crimson X persona. It didn't seem right for her to be this vigilante if she couldn't even protect a person so close to her. The girl has even stopped communicating with her friends, Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake, Jean-Michael and Barbra Gordon. Though, they will force contact every once in a while just to see how she's doing.

As far as her job at the asylum, she rarely comes out of her office. Rumors have been circulating her by the various inmates who can distinguish a banana from an apple. All of these rumors have eventually reached her by one of the guards, in particular Arthur Jones. However, Shar Channing could care less as she weakly strokes the top of her dog's head with a blank look on her face. What was the point in it anyways? Everything a person does is pointless, isn't it?

While madness may have ended from Edward Nygma at the time, it was only beginning for Shar Channing. She started to question whether or not she would become a patient in Arkham Asylum, a place she used to have so much pride of. Now, that pride has turned to disgust at the possibility of her becoming one of the patients that will choke on his drool, courtesy of a tranquilizer.


	2. Chapter 1: Memory

-A/N-

Alright, so I received a review on (the story is on multiple websites) that stated the following, "Thanks for continuing this story. Have you thought about making this story to be M rated?" Um…I have thought about it, just by making it more violent and using some fouler language. However, I will not at sexual content. It's against my personal beliefs to have sex before marriage, so I simply won't write it, nor mention it. I understand that other people are fine with it before marriage, which is totally okay, that's you. But I won't write it, especially for Shar. I don't believe she would, as she's a psychiatrist and it's shown that marriages that have waited for sex seem to be stronger. Also, I know that some readers don't like reading any content, and won't read it. Those who are fine with it will still read stories that don't have graphic scenes. That being said, thank you for the support and asking a question about the story! I really do appreciate it! =)

-Story Start-

The clock ticked numbly. Her eyes stared into space as she mindlessly stroked the top of her dog's head. Everything was going on smoothly in the asylum. Patients were learning responsibility for caring for themselves and others. The psychiatrists that worked here were happy with the progress that patients were making. This was a new age for the citizens of Gotham. Those that they feared would be released, but they would be cured from whatever it was they were suffering.

Still, it wasn't enough for the warden of Arkham Asylum. No, nothing would be enough for her now. She shut herself in her office all day. When she realized she could go home she would leave, lock herself in her car, then lock herself in her apartment. It was a routine she was all too familiar with. She tried to go to the hospital to visit him once or twice, but it only brought grief on her, so she stopped going.

She wouldn't deny that it was selfish of her. Her guilt consumed her from her lack of courage and selflessness to visit him. It even came to the point where she would go to her room and scream into a pillow while hot tears stung her skin.

A knock sounded on the door to her office that she was locked in. The girl looked at it with no emotions, whatsoever. Quietly, a come in ghosted from her lips. A person walked in, one that she was familiar with. He used to be her friend, but she wasn't sure any more. She hasn't really spoken to any of her friends in a while.

"I came here to check up on you, Shar," a deep voice registered from Bruce Wayne as he sat down. "And there's somewhere I need you to go."

Shar looked at him dully, "I'm fine, Bruce."

"You've stopped taking your medications," he leaned forward. "It's been almost a year since Nygma fell into a coma, Shar. You need to move one."

She sighed and turned her chair around, "It was my fault, Bruce. I could have prevented it from happening. Then, I almost killed Trance, who is still missing, by the way."

Bruce sighed as he stood up, "Come on, I made sure you could leave before I came here." He walked over to her chair and knelt down next to her. "Come with me, please."

Shar looked at him before standing up with a slight nod. Bruce gave a weak smile as he guided her out of her office and out of the asylum. Shar followed expressionlessly, Riolu was close behind her the entire way. Where she was going she didn't know. She didn't even bother to ask. It didn't matter.

Bruce opened the door for her to get in the car. Riolu jumped in before Shar sat down. Bruce looked at her with concern evident in his features. He wasn't sure how Shar was going to take it. Would she freak out and have a mental breakdown, or would she get better? He had no idea.

"Why are we here?" Shar whispered as her louder voice was caught in her throat. She looked hesitantly at Bruce as he took a hold of her hand and guided her towards a building. "Bruce…I!"

"You need to be here, Shar," He spoke kindly. "I got past Joker, now you need to get past Riddler."

"But Joker wasn't your fault…" She looked down at her feet as it kept on walking.

"And neither was Riddler."

Shar held in her voice, she knew that Bruce would win the argument…Even if he was wrong. It was her fault. How couldn't it have been her fault? She stopped. If she didn't stop running then Edward wouldn't have been knocked unconscious.

"Shar," Bruce knocked her out of her thoughts. She looked up. Of course, it was the door leading to Edward Nygma's room.

Shar took a deep breath as she tried to calm her nerves. Wait…There's no noise coming in from his room. There should be a beep! Her eyes widened in shock, did he…? No! He couldn't have! Shar looked up at Bruce; fear was evident on her face. The first emotion she's shown in a while.

Bruce opened the door and nudged in. Shar turned around about to protest as tears start to accumulate in her eyes. He closed the door quickly. Shar tried to grip the handle and open it, but it wouldn't budge. This can't be happening. She can't face his death like this!

"Hello?" A voice sounded from behind her.

Shar turned around in shock. A tear fell down from her eye and rolled down her cheek. A foot moved forward. Then, she took another step. Then, she flung herself at the person before her and gripped them in a fierce hug. She sobbed into their chest, unleashing a year's worth of emotions.

The person awkwardly hugged them back and patted their head. They looked down at the girl who was making their shirt wet. They had no idea what to do, who was this girl?

"Who are you?"

Shar paused and looked up, "It's me, Edward…Shar Channing." She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and took a step back. "You don't remember?"

"No, should I?" He raised an eyebrow. "If I were to remember you, you must be more important."

"What do you actually remember, Edward?" Shar forced him to sit down on the bed as she placed her hands on his head and felt around.

"Would you stop that!?" He snapped and swatted her hands away.

"Sorry," Shar backed up and ran a hand through her hair trying to get everything processed. "Just tell me what you remember."

Edward paused, "My name."

"Your name?" Shar tilted her head, "What else?"

"That's it."

"I see," Shar nodded and then whispered, "Might not be a bad thing."

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing!" Shar waved her hand. "Hand on, I have a friend waiting outside, let me just ask him if he know what's going on."

"Fine," Edward rolled his eyes.

Shar nodded and walked out of the room before quietly shutting the door behind her. She looked up at Bruce who was leaning against the opposite wall with his arms crossed. He raised an eyebrow encouraging her to speak.

"Edward has lost his memory. He only remembers his name."

"What?"

Shar looked back, "He didn't remember me at all, and I don't think he remembers being the Riddler. He hasn't asked me a riddle." She ran a hand through her hair with a slight smile, "I don't know if it's a bad thing, though. It could make a huge medical breakthrough if his OCD is gone."

"Shar," Bruce sighed. "He's back and he may remember everything. Just be careful. It could be some kind of trap."

Shar nodded, "I will." Shar hopped over to him and gave him a hug, "Thank you for bringing me here, Bruce."

"No problem, not get back in there so you can figure out what to do with him."

"Okay," Shar smiled at him and waved before walking back in the room. "Sorry about that, Edward."

He looked at her lazily and shook his head, "So how do I know you?"

"I was your psychiatrist," Shar pulled up a stool and sat down. "You had a severe case of OCD, probably the worst I've ever seen."

Edward scowled, "There's no way there was something wrong with my mind."

Shar shook her head, "I'm not saying that it wrong. In fact, I enjoyed your obsessions. You placed riddles everywhere and you'd ask riddles all the time. Some of them were obvious, while some were more abstract. You were and probably still are a genius. The smartest man in Gotham." Shar smiled at him while he gave an arrogant smirk.

"Riddles, huh?" he stood up from his bed and looked out the window. "Perhaps I should be called The Riddler."

Shar turned pale. Did he actually remember his life of crime? Surely not! Even a dumb ape could have figured that out! Okay, she's taking on Edward's personality; she needs to back away from that.

"And what? Walk around in a green leotard suit with black question marks and a purple domino mask? All the while wielding a question mark cane?" Shar gave a nervous laugh.

Edward turned back towards her, "Green and purple clash."

Shar hung her head down. If he did have his memory he wouldn't have dare say that. After all, it'd be going against what he thought was oh so brilliant. No, he most definitely didn't have his memory.

"Now what else was our relationship?" Shar blushed and looked away.

"Um…Well," Shar began to mess with her hair, "I-I guess you could consider us fr-friends…And then you kissed me once or um…Twice."

Edward raised an eyebrow, "You must be intelligent, then."

"I-I guess. A-Anyways! Do you know where you'll be staying? Did the hospital staff tell you anything?"

"No."

"Oh, I see," Shar looked down at her hands. "Well, you're welcome to stay in my apartment. I have a guest bedroom and a dog. My dog likes you, so he won't be a problem."

"Dog?"

"Yes, dog. His name is Riolu and he helps me with my patients down at Arkham Asylum."

"That's where I was?"

"Yes," Shar nodded while looking at him. "You were a patient at Arkham Asylum…You were probably the most manageable patient."

"Then," Edward started to walk towards the door, still in the smock like attire. "Let's get out of here."

"Don't you need to be released?"

"I already was, they told me to wait for a friend to come and pick me up. I guess you're that friend."

"Guess so."


	3. Chapter 2: Clothes

"So this is what we call home," Shar opened the door and dropped her purse onto the nearby kitchen counter as Riolu bounded in in front of her. "It's not much, but it's good enough." Shar glanced at Edward who walked in and examined it; most likely wondering if it was good enough for him. "We'll have to go shopping and get you some more clothes."

Edward glanced at her and nodded, "Is there a place where I can work?"

Shar nodded, "Do you want a computer, paper and pencils or both?" She reached into a cabinet and took out a pill bottle before choking one of them down.

He looked at her curiously, but didn't ask. He'd check the bottle when she went to bed. Now the question on hand has him. What would be better? Both did have their positive and negative attributes.

"Both."

"Alright," Shar smiled slightly before walking into her bedroom. She came back out with a laptop and placed it on an empty desk. "You can use this. Papers – line, graph and blank – are in the drawers on the right hand side. Top is line, middle is graph and bottom is blank. The middle drawer here has rulers, protractors, wooden figures and some random junk. The drawers on the left have writing utensils – pens, pencils, sharpies, colored pencils and what not."

"Alright," he examined it as he ran his hand over the wood. It was smooth, good.

"Now," Shar walked over to the kitchen, "Pots and pans are in here, organized by smallest to largest. Plates and bowls are organized in the same fashion." She opened a drawer, "Here are the canned goods, and dog food is kept over here, as it can attract insects. Utensils are right here." She bit her lip as she was thinking, "If you have any questions just let me know, 'kay?"

Edward nodded, "Fine."

"Now," Shar looked at her watch, "Do you want to go get some clothes now or wait and get settled down? I'll pay." She didn't know where he had money…Or how it was earned.

"We can go now."

There wasn't much that could get him talking right now, was there? Odd…Considering he was such a chatter box back at the asylum. Was his frontal lobe damaged to the point it changed his personality? That was seen with Phineas Gage with that railroad rod and everything.

"Okay," Shar smiled and picked up her purse, "Let's go then, Edward." She opened the door and waited for him to walk out, "Be a good boy, Riolu." Riolu barked once and Shar closed and locked the door. "Shall we go?"

-Time Skip-

People were staring at Edward oddly. It would take an idiot to not notice it, and Edward was no idiot. His green eyes traveled to meet those who were looking at him as if he were a monster. Some whispered to their friends and family, but he couldn't hear it. Why were they staring at him?

"Why are they looking at me?" Edward looked at Shar who glanced at them. She really didn't want to tell him.

"Well, you kind of made the news…" Shar cleared her throat, "Um…It's a long story; let's just say that you're a famed person here in Gotham and uh…With what your status was people wouldn't be expecting to see you here in the mall. Now," Shar held up some dress pants, "What do you think about these?"

Edward examined them, "They're fine. Do they have anything in green?"

Shar gulped, "Um…I don't know. Why?"

"It's my favorite color."

"Oh," Shar sighed in relief, "Okay. I-I'll check."

Shar walked up to an employer as Edward stayed behind. He picked up some pants, examining the feel of the fabric and the prices. He scoffed. They were too expensive for what they were. What kind of moron would spend money on this crap?

"Ah! Mister Nygma!" A voice sounded causing him to turn around. "I'm surprised to see you here, especially at such an early hour. Are you here to pick up your suits that you ordered after Arkham City?"

"Suits?" He questioned as he quirked an eyebrow. He'd have to get to the bottom of this. "Yes, I am."

"Good!" The man bowed his head and motioned for Edward to follow him.

Edward glanced at Shar who was pointing at some clothes with a female employee. He rolled his eyes and followed the man. Whatever it was, it probably had something to do about his past. He'd have to check up on everything using his computer and what not. Surely the internet would have something about him.

"I must say, Mister Nygma, your new design was a challenge to work with. Exactly what kind of girl is working for you now?"

Edward narrowed his eyes as he looked at the suit. This was most unusual. It appeared to be something that a cat burglar would wear. Why would he have designed this? Though, in no way did he doubt his design was lacking. No, it was tremendous, especially the green he ever so thoughtfully incorporated into the design.

"Mister Nygma?" A man snapped Edward out of his thoughts. "Did you hear me?"

"Sorry," He cleared his throat as he tried to think of this girl that was working for him, he had no idea. "Even she has me puzzled."

The man raised both of his eyebrows in an expression of shock. A person puzzled the famed Riddler? She must be some woman to do that!

"I see," The man zipped up the female's outfit and unzipped the other garment bag revealing a suit covered with question marks. "And here is your usual request. May I just say I'm glad you're no longer wearing that spandex suit?"

"Same here," he mumbled unconsciously.

He blinked a few times, wait. What? He wore a spandex suit? What kind of idiot was he!? No! Edward Nygma was never an idiot; even if he didn't remember. It must have been fashionable at the time, and he had to be the best out of everyone! That still doesn't answer the question why there were question marks everywhere on the suit. Was this for work? Surely the job place wouldn't allow it, even if it is dashing.

"You paid for it an advance, Mister Nygma," The man handed both garment bags to Edward, "So they're all yours."

"Thank you," He looked at them before going back out to the clothes store.

Shar was jumping up and down trying to see over the clothes rack. Edward resisted the urge to slap his hand against his face as he watched the person who was supposed to be intelligent. Shar saw him and walked over to him with a few items in her hands. Her eyes landed on the garment bags in Edward's hands.

"What's that?"

"Some things I had custom made a while back."

"Wait…How do you remember?" Shar's eyes widened in fear.

"A guy that works here came up to me."

"I see," Shar bit her lip as the cogs in her minds worked on over drive.

This must be some kind of underground shop for criminals. If it continues like this then it could be dangerous. Was there a place in Gotham that isn't corrupt? No! She can't be thinking like this, she's not Crimson X anymore.

"Should we pay for these things?" Edward motioned to Shar.

Shar looked down. Did she want to support this underground criminal organization? If she did then they could continue with their business. If she didn't, then would that put her in jeopardy? She should pay for them and then she could do more research or notify Bruce. No, Shar…Notify Bruce, she's not Crimson X. Why can't she get that through her head right now?

"Yeah," Shar nodded and walked to the cashier before pulling out a wallet.

"We'll give you a discount, Mister Nygma," the cashier spoke as she scanned the items. She must know who he is.

Nygma nodded. Of course he was good enough for a discount, he was a genius. Smart people really should be in charge of the world.

Shar watched him carefully as she pulled out some cash. She didn't trust them with her credit card. They could very well take off more money than was in it. That or the police could crash through her door for buying at this store. It was definitely better that she bought things with cash, just like when she was buying stuff for Crimson X. There she goes again, stop it, Shar!

Shar absent mindedly took the backs as they finished paying and walked out of the store. Would it be such a bad thing she become Crimson X again? Sure, things are in Gotham are calm, for now. Would the escalation get worst if she took up her vigilante role again? But…Would someone get hurt like Edward did? She couldn't live with herself if it happened again.

Somehow, Edward was walking ahead of her, but he came to a stop. Shar ran into him and stumbled back. Luckily she didn't fall to the ground. Looking up, she saw Edward staring into a store. Her eyes traveled over. There were various puzzles and games in the store. Shar smiled and took his hand before leading him in.

"Go ahead and pick something out," laughed lightly. "Glad to see something hasn't changed."

Edward glared down at her for treating him like a child before speaking, "What do you mean hasn't changed?"

"While you were in the asylum I would buy you various types of puzzle books," Shar picked some up and showed them to him. "These were the first I bought for you; the most difficult ones. Of course you solved them at a disturbingly fast rate that I was getting worried I'd run out of money or books to buy. Though, I sort of stopped buying them after some events."

Edward picked up a book and flipped through it while nonchalantly asking, "Why not?"

"Uh…" Shar decided to skip the part about him breaking out. "I was fired from my position, which turned out for the best."

Edward glanced at her. How could she get fired from her job? Wasn't she supposed to be smart? Guess not. Why on earth would he have liked her, then? She was alright to look at, but that's not what he wants in a woman. He does want someone who will treat him like a God and one that can actually challenge his highest level of intellect.

"So," Shar piped up smiling next to him, "What do you want?"

Edward looked down at her. What was with her? Something in his mind racked as if he did know her, but he couldn't quite place it. It's like when a person has a word on the tip of their tongue. Gah! How it bothered him!

"Edward?" Shar tilted her head, "You okay?"

"Just trying to remember," He muttered before grabbing a difficult looking book. Of course it wouldn't be difficult for him. "This one."

"Alright, let's pay for it." Shar took a hold of his arm and drug him to the front counter.

The man looked up and gave a weak smile towards Edward. Did he know Edward as well? Seriously, one would think that a super criminal wouldn't be shopping at the malls. Wait that could be exactly why a super criminal would shop at a mall, because it's not expected….But then…No, that could just go on forever, and one wouldn't know when to stop.

"Thank you," Shar nodded towards him and walked out of the store, bags in hand.

Edward followed her. His eyes traced her every movement. How was she familiar? Was it her smile? Maybe. Was it her eyes? Possibly. Her hair? No way. Her hair wasn't familiar at all. It's almost as if it were a different color. What color would it have been? Blond? Eh, maybe, but it seems fake, like it wasn't real.

"Are you wearing a wig?"

Shar stopped in her tracks and looked at Edward, "Not right now."

"But you have?" Edward scratched his chin, "A blond one?"

Shar nodded slowly, "Are you remembering something?"

"Not really," Edward shrugged. "Just trying to place you, I just can't remember it."

"Oh," Shar nodded, "Alright." She bit her lip, "So what are the outfits you had custom made?"

"A suit with question marks," He watched Shar as she didn't seem to be surprised. "And a girl's outfit."

Shar furrowed her eyebrows, "Oh…"

Was there another girl in Edward's life that he never told her about? Who would they be? Was she just a Hench girl or something more? Why is she jealous? Wait…She was, no, she still is in love with Edward Nygma. She couldn't tell him now, though. It could freak him out and he could be gone forever.

"Does it have question marks on it as well?" Shar questioned.

"No."

Now this had Shar confused. No question marks? What the heck? Usually all of his outfits have question marks. The only thing she hasn't seen him in that wasn't covered in question marks was his Arkham patient outfit and the clothes he was wearing now.

"Well," Shar started, "Can I see it?"

Edward unzipped the garment bag.


	4. Chapter 3: Emerald X

A/N: So uh…My Anatomy class gets to go to a cadaver class (dissecting a dead human)…I'm really wanting to go, but I can't help but imagine what it was like in Arkham Asylum when Batman opened the body bags. XD Just need to inhale some fear toxin, haha. Also, should any of you see that I'm online (Wattpad people only) feel free to message me with ideas for Madness. Or if you simply want to just talk, go ahead. =)

-Story Start-

Shar's mouth was held agape as she looked at the outfit before her. Millions of thoughts ran through her mind. Did he really design that for…? No…'course not. He knew that it couldn't work. Then why did he?

"Any ideas?" Edward questioned.

Shar cleared her throat before speaking, "Uh, yeah…" She glanced back and forth. "Look, there are some things you should know. Let's go, you have enough clothes for now."

"Fine," Edward mumbled. He wanted the answers now, but it seemed right now wasn't good enough.

-Time Skip-

Shar pulled Edward into her apartment as she began to pace back and forth, "Alright, Uh…"

She held a finger up to signify one minute before she ran into her bedroom. A yelp was sounded after a crash. Edward lifted an eyebrow as he walked to the bedroom Shar went into. On the floor Shar was laying there with a rather large box laid on top of her. Edward stood above her while looking down; a slight smirk had grown onto his face.

"Little help?" Shar gasped as Edward lifted the box off of her. It was heavier than she expected. "Thanks."

"What's in it?"

Shar grabbed the box from him and walked out of her room with Edward tailing her, "The one you designed the outfit for."

"What!?" Edward nearly shouted. Did she cut someone up and stuff them in a box!?

"Relax," Shar rolled her eyes and she placed it down.

Her hands rummaged through the box before pulling out a red scarf that appeared to be cape like. Then, an outfit made out of leather with some armor to prevent bullets or knives from getting through, for the most part. Then, night vision goggles that worked as a mask. A wooden sword was next, one that seemed brutally damaged. Shar then pulled out a question mark trophy. Her eyes rested on it for a few seconds, her mind remembering.

"I…Uh…" She shook her head and gently placed it down. "This is all part of a disguise that I used…My hair was crimson at the time…I was a vigilante and would sneak out at night. I was called Crimson X."

"X?" Edward narrowed his eyes and glanced at the garment bag he placed on the counter. "Then that was designed for…"

"Me." They looked at each other for a second before Shar turned around, "I wonder why it's green, though."

"Obvious," Edward answered in a smug tone, "My color is green, and you would be working for me. Therefore, you would have to change colors. Emerald X."

"Emerald X?" Shar repeated quietly. She wouldn't have to be Crimson X again…No, she could be Emerald X.

"What?" Edward questioned.

"Nothing," Shar turned around. "Listen! How would you like to use your skills for something that could help people? Like…Solve murders, find clues that the cops can." Shar took a few steps to him and looked up with a sly smile. "You could obviously find these clues and solve these mysteries faster than anyone else could."

Edward looked at her for a moment before smirking, "Sounds great."

"Awesome!" Shar beamed. "Now, you can be known at the Riddler for this and you can wear you suit that you had custom made. Just be careful…" Shar bit the tip of her thumb. "If the wrong person sees you in it they could try to hurt you." She picked up the garment back in her hand, "But I'll be there should anything goes wrong as Cri—Emerald X!" Shar clapped her hands, "I just need to go to the store, buy a brunette wig and dye my hair green!"

"Why not have just a green wig?"

"Because it could fall off during combat and people could figure out who I was. And the chances of it falling off on a daily basis are slimmer."

Edward nodded, "Any crimes we should look at?"

"This is Gotham, Edward," Shar tapped her finger against her chin, "There are always crimes to find." She jumped around, "Now! I'm going to go buy some hair dye. Will you be alright here or do you want to come?"

"I'll be fine here," Edward sat down at the desk with the puzzle book he bought and began working on it. "I'll be finished with this by the time you get back."

"'Kay," Shar nodded as she grabbed her purse and bounded out the door. Happiness has finally found her again.

-Time Skip-

Shar flung the door to the bathroom open as she had a towel in hand. Her hair was slightly damp, but the rest of her was dry. Her body was currently being draped with some baggy clothes. She didn't want to ruin any of her good clothes with the hair dye, now did she? Her eyes flickered to the window she used to sneak through every night for months. A slight smile grew on her face, she would be back to that routine. This time, she had someone with her like Batman did with Robin.

"Hey, Edward," Shar hummed as he sat on the laptop playing some board games. "How does the hair look?"

"Fine," He mumbled not turning around.

Shar narrowed her eyes, "Hey!" She pouted as she threw her towel at him. "You didn't even look!"

Edward tensed up once the slightly damp towel hit him. He clenched his teeth together tightly. Women… He turned around seeing her green hair that matched his suit. Interesting.

"Looks. Fine," He growled.

Shar grinned, "Thanks! Now, tonight we'll start with something easy, just so you can get the hang of it. You'll probably think it's too easy and want to move onto something harder. So we'll probably work with surveillance tapes or something. A bank robbery or an escape at Black Gate."

Edward watched her with a bored expression. He could begin with the hardest case and be a pro at it! Still, he could see where she was coming from. In Gotham, even the easiest case could turn into something much more difficult.

"Right!" Shar picked up her garment bag as her hair was mostly dry. "So, you change into your outfit. I picked up a present for you while I bought some hair dye."

"Present?"

"Yep, you can get it once you've changed!" Shar chimed as she walked to her bedroom and closed the door.

She unzipped the bag while looking at it. It was hard to admit, but Edward did actually know what he was doing when he designed her outfit. Question was…How did he get her measurements? Or did he just guess? She shivered; she didn't want to even think about it.

Undressing, she threw her clothes to the side and began to work getting the outfit on. The pants were made out of thick leather, probably to stop any wounds. Down the seams were green x's and had pockets that were already filled with various weapons. Shar moved her leg back and forth. It was pretty flexible for leather, good. Next was the shirt. A giant X was placed so it would go over her breasts. Slightly disturbing. Shar shook her head and put it on; a long sleeve with arm guards. He must have taken in consideration of the sword. She glanced over at the garment bag. Peeking through was a green mask. Shar picked it up out of curiosity that formed a giant X. It seemed as if there would be enough room for her goggles. It must have just been designed…How did he have enough time for this? Surely he wouldn't have had any time after she bought the goggles. Unless he watched her…Okay, shiver once more.

"Maybe it's a good thing he doesn't remember anything," Shar smacked her forehead as she walked out, tying her hair into two pigtails. "You ready, Ed?"

Edward walked out of the room placing his bowler hat on. Shar felt her heart jump and heat rise to her cheeks. Now this was the Edward she knew. A slight smile formed on her face as she gave an approving nod. She walked over to behind the kitchen counter and held something behind her back.

"Close your eyes," She commanded.

Edward narrowed his eyes. He didn't want to play this childish game. Though, by the look Shar was giving she wouldn't show what she was hiding until he closed them. His hands reached out without her telling him. Something was placed in it. It was an appropriate weight and was smooth in texture, slightly cool. Opening his eyes he noticed a cane in his hands. It was in the form of a question mark.

"You used to always carry a question mark cane with you," Shar smiled slightly. "It took me awhile to find it, but I'm pretty sure this is the one you used to have."

Edward examined it, "Thank you."

"No problem!" Shar grinned, "So should we go?"

"Fine," He walked towards the door.

Shar picked up her goggles and put them on. She turned it on and noticed Edward's skeleton. Good, it still worked. She glanced over to the canine like skeleton looking up at her. Tail wagging ever so slightly.

"Be a good boy, Riolu," Shar patted the dog's head and walked out of her apartment.

"It'll be dark soon, which is when we'll work," Shar smirked. "It's also when most of the crimes happen. If we're lucky we'll run into Batman or Robin; the other vigilantes in Gotham City. They're some of my allies."

"I see," Edward followed her, making sure no one saw them.

Shar opened a window in the hallway, "Ready to climb down?"

He nodded silently. Shar nodded back before flinging herself out. She reached behind her and pulled out a short iron rod. With a click of the button it spread out into a longer one. She slammed it in between two hooks of the fire escape. She grunted as she came to a halt. She glanced up at Edward.

"Jump," She commanded.

Edward looked down and examined the fall. If he did it wrong he could very well die. He took a deep breath before climbing out onto the ledge of the window. He carefully began to climb down and grabbed onto the fire escape ladder. He slowly began to climb down.

Shar watched him. If he fell she'd have to act fast and grab him, the reason why she stopped herself from falling. Edward seemed to be doing alright as well. Then, his hand slipped. He yelped slightly as he began to fall. Quickly acting, his cane reached out and stopped him from falling.

Shar's heart almost burst through her heart. Her eyes were wide. She could see his skeleton dangling and his pulse was also accelerated. Edward sighed in relief, but looked up. Now how was he going to get down?

As if reading his mind Shar called out, "Hand on, Edward."

She swung her body back and forth. She let go and reached through her pouch before shooting a gun like thing. It latched into the wall and sent her zipping through the air next to Edward. Thank goodness Alfred let her keep some of the Bat accessories. Shar gripped onto fire escape and looked at Edward.

"Take a hold of this and press the down button it'll release the line and send you to the ground, 'kay?"

Edward nodded and took a hold of the handle. He pressed the button and was sent to the ground, though his cane was left behind; he couldn't get it unhooked. Once his feet were planted on the ground he leaned against the wall as he tried to regain his breath. Did he do these things before?

Shar gripped onto the cane and unhooked it. Her tongue was out as she concentrated at doing so. She glanced down, how exactly was she going to get down? It wasn't a good drop, it could severely injure her. Her eyes glanced to the side. There was another fire escape, but could she make it? Jesus, she should have just gone down the fire escape by her bedroom window, she didn't have any problem with it before.

Shar now glanced up; the ladder could go down more if she could just make it. Shar reached the cane up and smacked on the lock keeping it up. With a jolt it shot down. Shar yelped as it nearly made her fall off. She glanced down; the fall wasn't that bad, especially if she landed on her feet. She took a deep breath and let go. With a thud she landed.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Shar jumped from foot to foot as the force hurt them.

"That's what you get," Edward mused smugly.

"Oh come on!" Shar protested, "If I didn't help you, you'd still be there!"

Edward rolled his eyes, "Where are we going?"

Shar blinked a few times, where were they going? She hasn't heard about any escapes lately or robberies. Most of the insane criminals were in Arkham. There haven't been any escapes since the major one when Scarecrow nearly drove the city insane. As far as the jail she hasn't heard anything.

"How about parole?" Shar shrugged. "Stop muggers and what not." She looked at him.

"I thought I was supposed to investigate," He growled.

"You will be," Shar smiled. "You'll be investigating body language to see if someone is going to commit a crime this could be helpful when we're trying to find a killer and what not."

Edward rolled his eyes as he took his cane from Shar and swung it around a few times. He glanced out the alley way. There weren't that many people out, odd for a big city.

"Riddler," Shar whispered. "Don't call me by my name if you need it. Just call me Emerald or X." She glanced around with her goggles for anyone in danger.

Her eyes looked at nearby alley ways. There wasn't anything strange. Just a cat digging through a fallen over trash can. As far as she could see there wasn't anything strange in the building either. Someone pacing and a couple…Err…Next place. Wait, what's that? A person was walking up at the building and looking down. Their pulse was accelerated. Not good.

"Shit!" Shar yelped as she snapped the grappling hook out of Edward's hand.

With a click she shot it at the building. The person stepped off the ledge. Shar reached out quickly and grabbed the person by the collar. Her eyes widened as she didn't realize just how heavy they were. Don't snap out of place arm, don't! Once she got to the top she used what little strength she had to swing the person onto the top of the building and climbed up herself.

"What the Hell," Shar panted, "Were you thinking?"

The person looked at them, though Shar couldn't see an expression. Quickly, Shar lifted her goggles up to see what they were doing. Her eyes widened as she realized just who it was. Crap, crap, crap!

"Ha-Harvey Dent?" She nearly yelped. "Y-you escaped? When? Why are you trying to kill yourself?" She knelt down at the half blown to Hell man.

"Doing what faith decided," He growled and dug into his jacket. He pulled out a gun and a coin. "Let's see what faith has decided for you."

Shar rolled her eyes and slapped his hand, knocking the gun out, "I have something else in mind, Dent." She walked to the edge of the building while keeping an eye on him, "Riddler! Call the cops and let 'em know that Dent's here."

"The cops!?" He growled.

"Yes, the cops," Shar sighed. "Sorry, Dent." She walked over and sat down next to him. "It's my job to make sure you stay safe. I'll make sure you're placed in good hands, okay? Just bear with me and you'll get better, I promise."

"What's Riddler doing? Didn't he die?"

"No, he's alive and he doesn't have his OCD anymore," Shar grinned. "Are rumors going around at the asylum that he's dead?" No answer, 'course. Harvey Dent wasn't really one to talk. He was rather an irritated one. "So, Mister Dent," Shar looked at him. "You're coin's really beautiful. Your father gave it to you, right?"  
He mumbled under his breath as he glanced at the gun. He could still make it. He glanced back at Shar who was currently looking up at the sky, as if there were stars visible. Tch, 'course not. This city light blocked them all out. Dent turned his direction back towards his coin. Heads she lives, tails she dies. With a flip he slapped it onto his hand and glanced at it. His eyes looked back at her and he sneered. Faith has decided what was going to happen to her.


	5. Chapter 4: Flip of a Coin

"You know," Shar spoke as she watched the sky admirably. "I once was suicidal. I used to attempt it on a daily basis…Well…I would attempt to attempt it. It never really did anything. I couldn't gather the courage to do it; thankfully."

"I see," Two-Face mumbled as he placed the coin back in his pocket. His hand was pointed at the girl and he cocked the gun. Shar didn't blink; she just kept on looking up.

"So," She held her knees close to her chest, "It appears my luck as run up, huh?"

"Sorry," His mouth twitched slightly.

His finger ran over the trigger of the gun, remembering the feeling against his good hand. Shar sighed ever so slightly as she prepared to get shot.

"But this isn't for you."

Her eyes widened as he realized what he was going to do. A scream escaped from her mouth. One foot. Two feet were on the ground. Her mouth was held a gaped as her two emerald pigtails flowed behind her. A ran was reached out towards the man with a gun pointing at his head. Yes, he could still get out of this.

A whipping sound filled the air. Then, there was the sound of a male's yelp. Something fell onto the ground and a loud shot burst.

Shar's head snapped to the right and saw the caped crusader standing on the roof of a nearby building. She glanced at Two-Face whose hand was currently bleeding. A sigh of relief escaped her mouth. He hadn't killed himself.

"Thank you," She whispered.

A door burst open. Shar glanced over to a door to the roof she was on. Edward Nygma stood there panting. He looked around for a corpse, but saw Shar Channing standing there in one piece. Seeing she was alright, he composed himself and walked over with a slight sneer.

"Glad to see you, Edward," Shar crossed her arms smugly. "Nice of you to show up."

"I don't have that grappling hook thing that you do!"

"Riddler," Batman dropped in front of him. He yelped and stumbled backwards, nearly falling onto the ground.

"Relax, Batman," Shar pursed her lips together, "He still doesn't remember anything. He's actually doing something helpful for Gotham." Shar placed a hand on Batman's shoulders. "Oh! I'm Emerald X now." She pointed to her hair and grinned. "Thought I'd change my color to match The Riddler."

"X," Batman stated in a warning, "Don't get too close."

"Too late," Shar smirked crossing her arms. Her eyes glanced down from the building as bright lights flooded the streets, "Now, Mister Dent." Shar turned to the man currently crouched down, "Your escorts have arrived." She knelt down and tried to force him up, he was just too heavy. "Uh, gentlemen, little help?"

They walked over giving each other glares. Batman stepped in front of Nygma as he picked Two-Face up with one hand. He didn't even bother to resist. He knew it was over. Nygma looked rather frustrated that he couldn't do anything.

Shar walked over to Edward and watched at Batman walked down to the cops. They wouldn't try to arrest him. Not anymore. They learned that the Batman was keeping them safe. Whether he was a part of the escalation of crimes, they didn't even want to think about it.

"So," Shar crossed her arms. "Looks like we need to investigate the asylum to see how Mister Dent got out." She turned around, "Let's go."

"You're not the one giving orders, X," Riddler glared at her.

Shar glanced back, "For right now I am. You need to get over it. You can't get over it? Then leave, I have business to do."

She walked to the stares, where Batman disappeared. Edward sighed and followed, he had no choice. A sly smirk grew onto Shar's face as she knew Edward would follow her. Her pace picked up as she caught up to Batman.

"Where's Robin?"

"On patrol," He muttered in his trade mark gruff voice. "Rumor has it that Hush is planning something, just not sure what it is. He's out to get Bruce Wayne."

Shar shook her head, "I know. He still hasn't been picked up?"

"With him looking like Bruce Wayne it'll be difficult."

Shar rolled her eyes; of course he would refer to Bruce Wayne like another person. She glanced at Dent. Poor man, he's been through so much. He used to be Gotham's hero…But now…Now people looked at him like he was a monster. He has made horrible decisions, but he was the one who stood up against the horrendous things in Gotham, by himself. She closed her eyes, she'd have to make sure that he'd be okay.

-Time Skip-

Shar watched as Edward hacked into the system. Just like old times. She smiled softly and leaned over his shoulder as she eyed the screens. An inside job…One of the guards let him out. He must be one of Two-Face's thugs. She sighed; someone was going to get fired tomorrow.

"Good work, Edward," She patted his shoulder as she praised him. She really shouldn't inflate his ego any more.

-Time Skip-

"Hello, Mister Dent," Shar smiled in her 'normal' appearance. "How are you doing today?"

Dent glared at her, "Fine."

Not one for talking.

Shar frowned, "You know," She leaned forward, "I do just want to help you. I could give a rat's ass for this job if I don't help people." She waved her hands and leaned back in her chair. "I know, I know. Psychiatrists say this to all of these people. How can I trust you, blah, blah, blah. Truth is you can't trust me until I gain your trust and you learn to trust me. Now, tell me something that you want. Do you want to not be viewed as the villain of Two-Face? Do you want to keep on being the way you are? I don't care what your answer is."

Dent clenched onto his chair, "I want to be cured! **What are you saying!?**" His other side argued with him. "**It's better this way! We're stronger together!** But it goes against everything I fought for! **And look at how Gotham repaid you!**"

Shar's eyes saddened. He really was having an internal battle. How would she go about this? Who is to say who the real Harvey Dent is? Is it the one that used to be the District Attorney…Or is the one that people refer to as Two-Face. Sure, the DA side is better for society, but is that what would be better for him?

Shar bit her lip as she though out loud, "Mister Dent…I'm going to try reconstruction of your body. Perhaps it could help eliminate some of Two-Face. That is, if you're okay with it. That will be the only way it will happen."

Harvey looked at her with remorse, "You think you can do that?"

"Of course," She nodded. "And I am only asking you. Not Two-Face."

"Right," He nodded and looked down as his hand ran over his father's coin. "What about my coin?"

"I can get an identical to it."

"**Shut up, bitch!**" Two-Face. "**We should have killed you while we had the chance! We flipped the coin for you, not him! God dammit!**"

"Two-Face," Shar glared at him, "Shut up."

Harvey Dent stood up and slammed the desk, "**Don't you dare tell me to shut up!**"

"I believe I just did," Shar rested her head in the palm of her hand. "What's done is done. Harvey Dent will be going under facial reconstruction. Good day." She pressed a button on her intercom, "Guards, please escort Mister Dent to his cell."

-Time Skip-

Shar walked into her apartment. She glanced seeing Edward staring at his computer screen. It was blank; he must be deep in thought. She sighed and threw her purse onto the couch. He didn't acknowledge her at all. She pursed her lips, is everything alright with him?

"Hey, Edward?" She questioned softly.

"Hmm?" He responded unconsciously.

Shar walked over to him and knelt down, "Everything alright?"

"I…" He paused, "Remember some things."

Shar gulped, "Like?"

"You."

She felt heat rise to her cheeks, "What about me?"

He hesitated, "Like…" He looked at her. There was an unmistakable blush on her face. He smirked; of course she would like him. "Oh, like the way you would always smile at us with that beautiful smile." He stood up and pulled her up and continued with his smooth talk, "The way you snuck into the asylum as Crimson X and how I hacked in for you. The way you looked angry with me with when I met your parents. How adorable." He leaned it, "But most of all the way you solved all of my riddles and death traps." Shar's face looked exactly like a tomato at the close proximity. "There is one other thing," Edward paused and looked at her with an evil glint and he moved so his face was hovering over hers, "The way we kissed."

With every word his lips brushed against her own.

-A/N-

So for those of you that don't know, the thing with Harvey Dent is based on the Batman graphic novel, The Dark Knight Returns by Frank Miller with Klaus Janson and Lynn Varley. =O


	6. Chapter 5: Fire

Shar froze in her spot as Edward was in close proximity to her. Did he really remember her? Then, what else does he remember? Does he remember the riddles? Has his OCD come back? If that were the case she'd have to bring him back to the asylum. Oh, she didn't want to do that.

She pushed him away from her, "Edward…I need you to answer me this…Is this all you remember? Anything else? Do you feel differently?"

"That's all I remember," He rolled his eyes and sat down. "I remember you hanging out with a man named Bruce Wayne, but that's it."

"I see," Shar placed a hand to her head and stumbled backwards. "Thank God…"

"You believe in God?"

"No," Shar shook her head. "Life hasn't been kind to me and I've seen too much that contradicts that there is a God."

"Like?"

"When you live in Gotham you'll see," Shar shook her head. "Men who are immortal, men who can shape shift, just too much. Uh….Where's Riolu?"

Edward glanced over to the couch, "He's on the other side of the couch, sleeping."

Shar smiled and skipped over to her where he dog was quietly sleeping. She sat down next to her friend and stoked his head softly. The dog opened his eyes and they lit up at the sight of her girl. His tail wacked the floor as it wagged furiously. Shar giggled lightly as she bent down and hugged her dog.

Edward on looked at her with some envy in his eyes. How appropriate. Envy's color was green and his color was green. Perhaps Envy and Edward were one in the same. He shook his head, he shouldn't be thinking like this! Nothing is better than him. Shar must like him more than she likes her dog, right? Well, she openly shows affection for her dog more than him….Of course, it's a dog so she knows it loves her, she doesn't know about him!

A smirk formed on his face as he came up with a plan, a brilliant plan at that. Yes, Shar would soon know. He turned towards his desk and furiously began writing away. It had to be perfect, if it were anything less it would be unacceptable.

Shar glanced over at the sound of lead hitting a paper. Her eyes narrowed. Was he writing riddles again, or was it something else? She stood up and walked over to him. It was titled "The Perfect Plan." Nope, it definitely wasn't a riddle. She shrugged and sat down on the couch where Riolu rested the chin of his head on her leg. She smiled and pat the top of it.

Her eyes glanced over to the remote that was lazily lying near her. Her hand picked it up and she pressed the on button. It was on the news channel, as always. She tilted her head, this was a new name. Firefly. Great, there was another villain to deal with; like they needed that. She'd have to work on catching him if Bruce didn't get to him first. Biting her lip she watched as the report indicated that he robbed a bank…During the day. Lovely…This was exactly when Batman, nor her, were out to stop crimes from happening. Wait…It says he's working with someone named Killer Moth? Alright…So these people like flying insect…Not her favorite.

Perhaps she could go out during the day…No…That would be too risky and she had her job to worry about. If she were out on her days off then it would be suspicious. Shar looked at the time; it wasn't too early to go out now, though.

"Let's go, Edward," Shar started to walk to her room. "We have a crime scene to investigate."

He glanced at her and sighed in frustration. Edward picked up the paper he was working on and shoved it into one of the drawers; he didn't want her knowing about it before hand. He then walked to his room and quickly changed.

Walking out he glanced at Shar who was also ready, "Let's not repeat yesterday's escape from the building."

Shar laughed lightly, "Not planning on it. We're going out the way I usually went out. Follow me, Riddler." Shar walked into her bedroom and opened the door. "It's a clean climb down from here, let's go."

-Time Skip-

"You're already late!" A person shouted, "We've already been robbed today!"

Shar glanced at the bank teller, "We're not here to rob you." She placed her goggles on and turned it on. "We're investigating the scene. Riddler, start your magic, hack into security."

"What!?" The bank teller shouted.

Edward rolled his eyes and took out a smaller laptop and typed away. Security cameras popped up. His eyes narrowed was that a…

"Flamethrower?" Shar tilted her head at burn marks on the walls. "Why on earth would someone do that if they're robbing a bank? It could burn the money…Unless he's a pyromaniac. Still…" Shar shook her head, "Guess that's why he's called Firefly."

She walked over to the bank teller, "Can you tell me what you saw?"

"I already told the police!" She spat.

Shar sighed. This person was getting on her nerves. "Listen, I just want to help. Riddler here is helping, too. He's not committing crimes anymore. The faster you tell us, the faster we can get that money back in the bank, can you understand that?"

"I'm not stupid!"

"If you weren't you would have told me already," Shar smirked. Okay, Edward was rubbing off on her.

The teller glared and opened their mouth as they screamed, "Batman! Help me!"

Shar slammed the palm of her face onto her face as she clenched her jaw speaking, "Batman and I are friends!"

"No! You're a criminal!"

"I can deal with her!" Shar shouted out of frustration and stormed over to Batman who was standing in the shadows. "Do you know anything?"

"No," Batman shook his head. "We only know that he has a jet pack of sorts and uses fire as a source of intimidation. We also know that he's working with Killer Moth, but we're not sure why."

"Got it," Shar turned towards Edward. "Riddler, got anything?"

"He's insane," Riddler stated as he walked over. "It appears he's laughing while he's catching everything on fire. The sprinkler system went on and doused the flames. It's hard to tell if he is laughing behind his mask. It looks like it protects him from the flames."

"Got ya," Shar nodded. "Good job."

"Emerald," Batman spoke. "I need help with something else."

"What is it?" Shar crossed her arms. This wasn't like him.

"Bruce Wayne has been framed for murder."

Shar's eyes opened wide, "Wh-what!?" She nearly yelped. "H-How!?"

Batman took out a photo and handed it to her, "It's shown that he appears to be murdering a person here."

Shar looked at it; it did look like him…Shar handed it to Riddler, who analyzed it. He sighed as he placed it in the pocket of his suit.

"I'll look at it later," He looked at Batman. Why on earth would a vigilante side with a billionaire…? Was it because Shar was friends with both Batman and Bruce Wayne? Something wasn't adding up… "If it's fake I'll find it."

Batman nodded towards him. Perhaps the Riddler has changed. At least he wouldn't have to worry about him and people falling into his death traps anymore. Now he just had Killer Mouth and Firefly to worry about.

"I need to go," Batman turned around as he sulked up.

"Later," Shar waved and glanced at Riddler, "Let's work on the Bruce Wayne case first…Those two can wait, I don't think anyone was hurt while they were robbing the bank."


	7. Chapter 6: Ego

-A/N-

Alright, so this is based on Detective Comics #822. Anyways, this might sound weird…But the Batman villains on Facebook are pretty nice. XD I'm Victor Zsasz and I'm talking to 'em, so yeah~!

-Story Start-

Edward Nygma walked into a rather large mansion with Shar Channing behind him. They glanced around the building. Police tape blocked off some parts. An elderly woman kept on dabbing her eyes while a man looked indifferent.

"You must be Mister and Mrs. Bishop," Shar stepped forward and reached out her hand. She shook them, "I'm so sorry for your loss."

Edward glanced around the area, "You won't need to worry any more. Before you stands Edward Nygma, a man reborn! My doctors say my formal criminal ways have been permanently dispelled, leaving intact my, if my say so, brilliant analytical mind."

Shar looked at him and rolled his eyes. It seemed his ego grew over night. He had no modesty anymore. Perhaps she could work with him on it. Shaking her head, she watched as he walked to the crime scene and followed him, but not before giving Mister and Mrs. Bishop an apologetic smile.

Edward took out a picture and examined it. He glanced up at the angle it was taken at. A hand moved up to his chin as he thought for a moment or two. The security camera was right there, which may have caught the picture, but it wasn't absolute.

"Shar," He spoke. She looked over at him, "Get the laptop, we're going to compare feeds."

"Alright," Shar nodded and dug out her laptop from her bag.

She sat on the ground and placed it in her lap. Her fingers typed away as she hacked into the data base. Her eyes narrowed as a feed popped up. She glanced over at Edward as he looked at the surrounding area.

"Hey, Edward," A hint of worry dripped from her voice, "Can you come and look at this? Something's not right."

He got up and walked over. Kneeling down he glanced at the data feed and then at the picture. A slight smirk built up onto his face. Of course there would be a difference.

"If you look here the tiles don't match up as they do in the security camera. Even if it moved from side to side it would be at a different angle than it is in the picture," he pointed at the screen and then at the picture.

"No," Shar shook her head. "They change cameras. We'll have to see if they installed an entirely new camera at the time, or if someone used a different camera for the security."

Edward narrowed his eyes as Shar brought up previous footage. This was definitely a pre-meditated murder. If they were caught they'd be sentence first degree. Of course saying "they" meant it was a two man job, at least.

"I'll be right back," Shar stood up and took out her cell phone. She walked off before dialing. After a moment or two she spoke, "Oracle, it's me, Shar." She paused, "I need you to run check on anything the socialite that Bruce is suspected of murdering bought. Particularly a security system…Thanks."

Shar walked back and seeing Edward with a sort of black soot on his fingers. She narrowed her eyes and knelt down next to him.

"Rocket fuel."

"What?" She furrowed her eyebrows, "How?"

Edward shrugged, "It's something that allows a person to fly around. It could be part of a jet back. Maybe Firefly did something."

Shar shook her head, "The time frames don't match. It has to be someone else."

She dug into her bag and took out some goggles. She placed them on and analyzed the crime scene. Her eyes narrowed as she noticed finger prints on the security cameras. She pursed her lips, could it be?

"Edward, can you check the shadows in the last frame of the security footage that matches the picture? I want to see if they edited the footage," She looked at him and flinched at the skeleton. It still freaked her out a bit. "Then we can get down to business," She smiled slightly.

He did as he was told as Shar walked around some more. Her heals crunched on some glass that was on the ground. She looked up seeing a window taped off. She tapped her foot on the ground, a line of soot followed to the window. They did fly in on something like a rocket. It'd be dangerous doing that; she doubted Batman would even do it.

"Edward?" Shar questioned. "Do you know how big of a trail this soot stuff can leave if it's outside? You know, with the wind and everything?"

Edward looked up and put the picture back in his pocket, "It could leave a chemical trace that one might be able to trace." He walked over to her and looked at her with a smug look, "It was a different time of day. No doubt about it."

Shar nodded, "We just need to prove it's not Bruce Wayne. I know it's not…He'd never kill someone."

"You may think you know someone, but in fact you don't," Edward replied as he leaned on his cane.

"I know that he wouldn't do this," Shar shook her head. "It's against what he believes in."

"What is he Batman?"

Shar laughed, "Honestly, a playboy millionaire?" She rolled her eyes, "I doubt Bruce Wayne has time to be Batman when he has a girl with him every night."

Riddler scoffed slightly, "Let's go, we don't have anything else to get from this crime scene." He walked out of the building.

Shar shook her head and took a sample of soot before running after him. She watched as he leaned against a car as he waited, not paying attention. An evil glint crossed her face. Slowly, she reached into her pocket and her fingers rested on a metal blade. Looking down at her pocket she glanced up at Edward. She moved her hand back onto the plastic part and pressed down.

A blaring sound erupted, causing Edward to scream and fall onto the ground. Shar nearly fell to the ground herself as she burst into a fit of laughter. Tears built up in her eyes as Edward was trying to comprehend what exactly happened.

"Turn the alarm off!" He demanded as the car yelled in fury.

"O-Okay!" Shar coughed from lack of oxygen as she fumbled with her keys and stopped the obnoxious sound. "I just hope they have security cameras out here, I want to upload your reaction onto Youtube."

"If you do I'll kill you," Edward glared at her.

"Please," Shar opened the door and glanced at him, "Even when you were a super criminal you didn't kill people…Often. They mostly got themselves killed when you put them in death traps."

"Death traps?"

"You designed them for Batman to get through. The one I was in had a mechanical shark that nearly bit my leg off…Then it almost electrocuted me after I destroyed it."

"You were put in a death trap?"

"Yeah, after you and Scarecrow were trying to kidnap my parents. Who, by the way, are coming into town for my birthday. Don't be surprised if my dad tries to kill you. You didn't exactly leave on good terms."

"When's your birthday?"

"Tomorrow."


	8. Chapter 7: Not an Unbirthday

Shar opened her eyes and groaned. It was too early for the morning to be here already. A smell reached her nose. Someone was baking in the kitchen which meant food. Deciding food was enough of an incentive, Shar sat up. She tilted her head; something was different about her room. A grin spread across her face.

She swung her legs off of the bed and walked up to the multiple decorations that were in it. Of course she knew who put them up. After all, all of them were green. She shoved the creepy side to Edward being in her room while she slept to the back of her mind.

Walking out of the room, Edward was indeed cooking, just like old times. Shar smiled and pranced up to him. He was definitely concentrating on the egg in the frying pan. That's when an idea hatched in her mind.

"What came first, the chicken or the egg?" A sly smirk grew on her face as Edward glanced at her. She wouldn't only accept one answer.

Edward huffed, "Obviously the chicken."

"And why is that?"

"Evolution would make it so the chicken came first. Eggs didn't exist for one cell organisms. Therefore, the chicken came first."

"I'm so proud of you," Shar nodded in approval and grabbed a strawberry that was on a plate. "If you said anything else I'd kick you out."

"A fan of evolution?"

"Of course," Shar bowed slightly as she tried to be obnoxious, "It's only logical. If there was a major for evolution – and just evolution – I would have majored in it. But there's just archaeology, and I didn't want to do that. Besides, evolution is in Pokemon."

Edward narrowed his eyes, "Aren't you a little too old for Pokemon?"

Shar gasped as if she was offended, "Once can never be too old for pokemon! I don't care how old I get! I'll play the game until I die! That's why Riolu has the name he does!"

"Whatever," Edward rolled his eyes, "I'll let it slide since it's your birthday."

"Oh, thank you kind sir!" Shar smirked as she popped another strawberry into her mouth. "What are you going to do when my parents get here? Stay and possibly get murdered? Hide and possibly get murdered? Wear a disguise and possibly get murdered? Or do something else and possibly get murdered?"

"Is there something where I won't get killed?"

Shar placed both of her hand on the counter as she looked at Edward seriously, "We live in Gotham, Eddie! There's always a chance that you'll get murdered…By my dad!"

Edward watched her as she said Eddie. There was something about that name that rang a familiar bell, but he couldn't really place a finger on it. He shook it off; maybe someone just called him that before as a playoff of his name.

A bark sounded from behind Shar. Glancing over she saw Riolu wagging his tail at the door. Shar grinned; someone was already at her apartment. Looking down at herself she realized she was still in her pajamas. This of which wiped the smile off of her face.

"Edward, do you think you can answer it while I get ready?" Shar wandered off to her room without waiting for an answer.

Edward opened his mouth to yell at her, but her bedroom door was shut. Growling to himself he huffed, debating whether or not he should answer. A knock sounded, followed by another. Rolling his eyes, Edward walked to the door and looked through the peep hole. There were two people, a man and a woman. Great, it must be her parents.

Edward gulped, would they actually kill him? No, he shouldn't be scared of these people! They obviously have a lower intelligence than him. He could simply outwit them and get away quickly. Yes, that's what he would do.

Straightening his tie, Edward wore a pleasant smile as he opened the door. The two older people gawked for a second at the person who stood in front of them. The male was the first to recover. His hand gripped Edward's collar as he threw him against a wall.

"Where is my daughter?" He growled.

Edward's hands shot up, "Getting dressed in her bedroom. Davis, is it? Pardon me if I'm wrong, it's just after I lost my memory not everything's come back."

"It's Mister Channing to the likes of you," Davis's grip tightened on Edward who was simply smirking at the elderly man.

"Really? Why should I stoop down below your level? I am Edward Nygma, otherwise known as the Riddler."

"That's exactly why I should rip your head off right now."

"Dad!" Shar opened the door to her room. "Don't do that!" She marched over to him and forced his hands off of Edward. "He's staying with me for right now. He's not the super villain that kidnapped me. Though, his ego is still intact." Shar grabbed Edward and pulled him behind her. "Why don't you just come on in? I can explain everything."

Shar backed up, which forced Edward to back up. Her father gave a death glare at Edward while the mother walked in, avoiding Edward's gaze. They placed down some wrapped packages and luggage on the kitchen counter and on the floor next to it. They sat on the couch and looked at Shar expectantly.

"Déjà vu," She muttered as she's been in this situation before. "Alright, uh…"

Shar paced back and forth as she bit her thumb. How as she supposed to tell her parents what happened? She's been trying to tell them for over a year now, and she hasn't been able to. Maybe she could get Bruce to…No! She couldn't ask Bruce to do that, he's already done so much for her.

"So about a year ago," Shar ran a hand through her hair as she thought. "The League of Shadows…" She glanced at her parents, "A group of terrorists, were spreading Scarecrow's fear toxin through the entire city. They took Batman and Robin and they couldn't escape. I was working with Azrael and we received a portion of the cure, but we needed more. Edward came in at this point and got the cure for us. The League of Shadows was going to kill him for something that happened a while back."

"What happened awhile back?" Edward questioned.

"You used their Lazaras Pit," Shar waved him off. "Anyways…Um…T-Tr…" Shar bit her lip hard enough to make it bleed. "Th-There was another person there and he was um…" She shook her head as she tried to say that name, the name of her brother. "Trance was there."

"Trance…?" Her mother whispered. "He's alive?"

"No, I mean yes!" Shar gripped her hair tightly. "I don't know. He might be. He's not the same. He needs to stay dead!"

"How can you say that about your brother, Shar?" Her mother questioned. "It'd be a miracle if he was still alive!"

"No!" Shar yelled. "It's not a miracle! He tried to kill Edward! He put him in a coma! He was going to kill everyone in Gotham just because of what the League of Shadows was telling him! He tried to kill me! It's not the same Trance that would protect me! It's not the same Trance from when I was little!"

Her parents were quiet as Shar's shoulders heaved up and down for her burst of rage. She turned around from them and leaned on the kitchen counter. After a few moments of chilling off she spoke again.

"So…For right now Edward is staying with me. He's still the Riddler, but he's solving crimes and we're both helping the Batman."

"You're still Crimson X?"

"No, I'm Emerald X," She shook her head. "That way our colors match." She turned around, "Though, should Edward go back to his super villain ways I won't turn. I'll still be fighting for justice and making sure what happened to Trance won't happen to anyone else.

"Look," Shar sat down on a chair next to the couch, "Let's just forget about it, okay? I really don't want to think about it more than I have to."

"You just want to open the presents, don't you?" Her mother asked.

Shar looked to the side, "Maybe."

"In that case, hold on," Edward walked to his bedroom.

Shar tilted her head. Did he have time to get a present, even though she just told him? That would have meant that he went out last night. Then, that would mean he was out after they were investigating as Emerald X and Riddler. That or he went out early in the morning.

Edward came out with a smaller box and handed to her. A slight smirk was on his face. He must be certain that she would have liked it. Shar blinked as she looked at it. Examining by the size…No, one can't assume what's in a box based on its size.

"Thanks, Edward," She blinked, "But where did you get the money for this…?"

Edward rolled his eyes, "I did have a wallet at the hospital."

"Oh," Shar paused, "Thank you."

She carefully undid the green wrapping paper. Inside it was a rectangular box. Shar tilted her head ever so slightly. Opening it up her mouth was wide opened. She gently lifted a necklace and examined it. In the circle of the pendant portion was an emerald surrounded by diamonds.

"Edward…" she started, but was lost for words. "Thank you."

"Let me put it on," Edward grabbed the two ends and clasped it around her neck. "There you go."

"Thank you," Shar blushed slightly.

After a few moments of Shar's father glaring daggers at Edward, Edward simply smirking, and Shar's mother planning a wedding, Shar's father grabbed a gift and handed it to her. He puffed a breath before sitting down.

"Thank you," Shar murmured before opening it.

Inside it was a tablet looking thing. It obviously wasn't. Shar examined it. She wasn't quite sure what it was. Before she could ask her father spoke.

"It's a device that will hack into the security around you. You just need to use the knobs in order to tune into the frequency they use. It won't leave a trace in most programs. Even if it does they won't be able to track you down."

"Oh," Shar grinned. "Sweet! I should try hacking into…" She paused, "Batman's security."

Suddenly the phone rang. Shar glanced over at the phone and picked it up. After a hello, her face grew dim. She turned around from the others so they wouldn't be able to see her. Shar took out a pen and piece of paper from Edward's desk and began to scribble away.

"Alright, I'll see you later then. Bye," Shar hung up and took a deep breath.

"Is everything alright, Shar?" Her father questioned.

"It's nothing," Shar smiled. "Just one of my friends is in a tight spot right now and he needs some help. Should we go out to dinner tonight? Say Maroni's?"

"That was the place—" Shar's mother stopped talking at the look Shar gave her. "Sounds good, sweety!"


	9. Chapter 8: Bail

-A/N—

Gah! I don't even remember where I was in the story, something with Bruce Wayne uh….So sorry it's taken me so long to update! It's been so very busy the past few weeks. *wobbles around* _ Now, let's uh…Get to the story, shall we? Oh, and maybe if you guys are good little readers and comment I might post a picture of a Riddler cosplay I saw at an anime convention~!

-Story Start-

Heels clanked on the marble floor. The person's legs walked quickly. Some may say it was out of confidence, others may say it was out of anxiety. The later was correct. It wasn't but half an hour ago when she received a phone call. One could say that situation was dire – of course it was. This could be considering the life or death of one of her closest friends and the protector of Gotham City.

"Tim," She called out when one of her friends was sitting at a table, "What happened with Bruce?"

"He's been arrested under suspicion of murder," the younger male replied grimly. "He'll be released on bail, but it's important that we prove him innocent as soon as possible."

"Right," Shar nodded her head and she dug through her purse, "With the help of Edward we were able to conclude that it wasn't Bruce. We also concluded that one of the persons in charge of the murder had access to some sort of rocket fuel."

"Maybe it was the same guy who robbed the bank, Firefly was it?"

"I don't think so," Shar sat down with her parents awkwardly sitting as well, "When Edward and I went to the bank all we noticed were scorch marks. There weren't any signs that he used rocket fuel. With the scorch marks there it can be assumed that he's a pyromaniac. With the murder scene there weren't any scorch marks in the area."

"I see," Tim sighed and he reached under the table and took out a box, "Happy birthday."

"Thanks, Tim," Shar smiled and took it.

She looked to see if it was alright to open it and he nodded his head. Tenderly, she undid the ribbon tying the box shut. She glanced at the table as she placed it down and gingerly opened the lid. A slight smile grew onto her face.

In her hands resided a radio that could easily attach to her belt. It was obviously a form of communication that would be used between her and the bat family. A small smile grew on her face. Did they finally trust her? Hopefully, it's been a long time since she's taken up moonlighting as a vigilante and helping out the Bat.

"Thank you so much!" Shar placed the radio into her hand clutch. "So I'm part of your team?"

Tim nodded, "Yeah, welcome aboard."

"What team is it?" Shar's mother took a sip of champagne that was already provided.

"Uh…" Shar blanked.

"Wayne's team," Tim shrugged. "We just use radio communications, because Bruce's phone will never stop ringing. Only a few of us have it."

Edward watched the two talk. In all actuality he was slightly jealous. Not the fact that Shar was part of a team, no. He was growing jealous at the fact that he had a special communication with a billionaire playboy. He'd have to keep a close eye. Shar's his girl and no one else's. Looking over he started to panic, but they've never made it official. A scoff silently crosses his mind, she would know.

Shar took a sip of water, she didn't know if she would have to be Emerald X tonight or not, so she didn't drink champagne. Tim shifted awkwardly in his chair. Something else was up, and this didn't escape her view.

"Tim?" Shar questioned, "What's up?"

Tim looked at her, "Can we speak in private?"

Shar nodded slowly and stood up, "Excuse us."

Edward gave a glare at Tim, but went unnoticed.

The two walked to a corner of the restaurant. Tim motioned his hand and another man walked into view. This one was unfamiliar. His hair was dark and longer – especially compared to Tim's buzz cut. He was probably a vigilante, assuming form the mask and the fact that Tim called him over.

"Shar, this is Nightwing, a former member of the Bat family," Nightwing stuck a hand out to shake.

Shar took it and smiled politely, "Nice to meet you, Nightwing."

"The pleasure is all mine," He glanced at Tim. "I'm assuming you haven't told her about the reason why I'm here." Tim shook his head. "With the data that you sent to Oracle we've narrowed down the suspects based on shopping records. In fact, we believe that whoever murdered the socialite will be here tonight."

"Why tonight?" Shar quirked an eyebrow.

"The person's after whoever gathered evidence on them," Nightwing gave a slight smirk. "In other words you and…" He paused and glanced over at the table. "Nygma. She'll probably go after you, seeing as you're smaller in build." Nightwing took out a small device and handed it to Shar. "Put this on your person. It's a tracker in case she abducts you. Batman will be here shortly as well."

"Alright," Shar pinned it onto her dress. "Couldn't have given me warning before hand?" She smiled slightly at Tim. "I could have at least hidden some weapons on me."

"You don't have any on you right now?"

Shar pursed her lips together, "Yeah, I do."

Tim chuckled lightly, "Alright, let's get back to dinner. Nightwing will be watching us, just to make sure nothing gets to out of hand. If anything we'll capture the murderer before he or she can even get to you, Shar."

"Sounds great," Shar smiled at Nightwing, "Good luck."

The two made their way back to the table. Edward was fuming silently to himself. Though, he would never admit it. He'd have to make sure that Shar knew that she was his and his only. The question was what? Oh, but he was the famed Riddler. He would figure something out.

About twenty minutes later the party was enjoying their main course. Shar, however, was trying to chew here food quickly and swallow it. It'd be a disaster should the abductor take her while she was in the middle of a bite and she would choke on it. Yes, that would probably be the most anti climatic way for a vigilante to go.

Shar finished her food and placed the napkin – that was on her lap – onto the table. She glanced around the area for anyone suspicious. No one was in sight. Her eyes then traced the grand windows. The murderer could very well burst through the windows with a jet pack. Hopefully the sound of the jetpack would give her some time to prepare.

No, it could be a silent jet pack. She'd have to prepare now. Just as Shar was opening her clutch back the sound of glass erupted through the dining hall. Several people screamed out of shock. Shar jumped out of her chair to see what was going on.

"So sorry, folks!" A voice apologized in front of her. It was a busboy who simply dropped some dirty plates.

Shar twitched as she slowly sat back down in her chair. She nearly had a heart attack. One of her hands was placed over her mouth as she tried to calm herself down. She glanced over at Tim who also seemed to have panicked a bit from the previous event.

"Really," Someone stated from behind Shar, "You would think that making a scene like that would cause trouble."

A hand shot out and grabbed Shar by the neck. Shar gasped and squirmed under the person's strength. She could tell it was a female, but she was exceptionally strong.

"That's my girl!" Edward roared as he took his cane and hit the abductor with a strength that could only be found in a super villain or vigilante.

The attempted abductor and murderer dropped Shar as she stumbled back. Her eyes met Edward's as they both glared at one another.

"Hitting a girl will earn you bad luck!"

If it were possible steam would be coming out of Edward's ears, "I've already had enough bad luck!"

The girl was suddenly lifted into the air by Nightwing. She kicked her legs furiously in an attempt to escape, but it was futile. She reached in her pocket for a remote and clicked a red button. Suddenly, the jet pack on her back roared and she was shot away from Nightwing. She collided with Edward, sending him to the nearest wall.

Shar yelped as she watched Edward's head collide with it. He was knocked out cold. Running over she noticed blood trickled down from his hair line. Her hand shot to his neck to check for a pulse. Much to her relief there was a pulse.

"You have go to stop hitting your head like this, Eddie," She sighed and pulled out her cell phone and dialed 911. "It's going to damage your intelligence."

Meanwhile, the murderer shot out of the windows. A dark look was not so gracefully shadowed on her face. Her planned failed. She wasn't expecting the boyfriend of that girl to get in the way. Wasn't he a villain?! She shook her head and focused on her escape.

She screamed as a weight was suddenly placed on her jet packs. She glanced up and was face to face with a cowl that resembled a bat. The caped crusader thrust his claws into one of the jet packs so it died down quickly. The two were now in an awkward descending state. This soon turned into a free fall once the bat destroyed the last jet pack.

The girl screamed as they were nearing the ground. Batman wrapped and arm around the woman's waist and shot a bat claw towards a building. They stopped just before they hit the ground. Batman let go and placed the woman on the ground. She struggled against his firm grasp, but she couldn't escape.

"Why did you kill her?" Batman question the girl.

"I'm not telling you why I did it!"

Batman smirked, "All I needed was a confession, not why you did it. You're just as bad as Quinn."

"What?!" The girl fumed and puffed her cheeks in frustration. She glanced at the masked man and she nearly swooned. "What's it to you that I killed the girl, huh? Why not let that rich playboy take the fall."

"Because he's innocent!" He narrowed his eyes at the girl who ceased trying to escape. He glanced over at the police cars that were now on their way. "Have fun in Blackgate or Arkham."

"What!?" She started to struggle some more. "No way am I goin' there! Ya here me?!"

Batman rolled his eyes and handed her over to the nearest cop. His skin crawled on the back of the neck and he turned around quickly. A man was standing on top of a building just watching them.

The man smirked, "Gotham will burn, Batman…Just you wait."


	10. Chapter 9: Like a Phoenix

"All accusations against Bruce Wayne have been dropped," Vicki Vale paused for a moment, "Instead, Roxanne Sutton, otherwise known as Roxy Rocket, has been accused of murder. She used to be a stunt double for a Hollywood actress. It's believed that after she was fired she began to work for Oswald Cobblepot, more commonly known as The Penguin."

Shar smiled softly seeing that her friend was no longer in trouble with the law…Well, his real identity anyways. She turned off the television and turned back to her current roommate. His breathing was steady and a few bandages were wrapped around his head.

"Thank goodness you're not in a coma again," Shar sighed a breath of relief. "Still, not exactly how I wanted my birthday to end."

The door to the hospital room opened. It was a nurse, a slightly overweight one at that. She notified Shar that the visiting hours were over and if anything should happen that the hospital would call her. Shar was the only one on Edward's emergency contact list. He couldn't rely on any of the rogues anymore – not that he did in the first place.

Shar walked out of the hospital. The air was crisp and nipped at her nose. The nipping turned it red and her cheeks flushed as well. Her hands dug through her purse as she grabbed her keys and inserted them into the lock. Her door opened with ease.

Meanwhile, in the same hospital room Shar was just in, a hand started to spasm. Muttering escaped a man's lips. His crazed words were scrambled and would make no sense to anyone else listening in. Sweat started to trickle down his face. His hands gripped onto the sheets tightly. It was no doubt that his mind had begun to awake out of its slumber.

The man's eyes opened. As if nothing happened the man was calm – too calm in fact. Slowly, he sat up in the hospital bed. He glanced over noticing his clothes were neatly folded. On top of his clothes was his noteworthy bowler hat. Though, probably the most iconic thing in the room was the question mark cane, leaning proudly against the wall.

A sly smirk managed to work itself onto the Riddler's face as he began to disrobe. Within a few moments he placed his normal clothes on. His hand rested on his cane and he gave it a few test swings. Perfect. Everything was perfect in his mind.

"It seems my mind was disrupted for a while," He mused to himself. "In most situations I would be…Unsatisfied. Though, it seems that everything has worked itself out. I couldn't have planned it better myself."

With that the man arrogantly strolled out of the hospital room of which he was placed in. The receptionist desk was in view. He shifted his cane up and tapped the desk with it. The receptionist looked up – she was peeved.

"May I help you?" A southern drawl came out of her fat lips.

"Yes, I, Edward Nygma, would like to check out of this hospital," He now leaned over the counter. "I'm sure that wouldn't be a problem, even for the likes of you."

"Excuse me?" She questioned. Her pitch was exceptionally higher. There was no doubt that this woman, with a messy bun for hair, was offended. "Mister Nygma, you have to get a doctor's note to be discharged from the hospital. Now until a doctor sees you you'll have to stay here; unless of course you want me to get security."

"Oh, threatened by a bunch of brutes," Nygma rolled his eyes. "Like that hasn't happened to me before." His tone now grew most grave, "Now listen, I'm sure that even with someone with brains like yours you can comprehend what I am capable of doing. I will leave this hospital right now, and you won't have anything against it. Do I make myself clear?"

"You're not the Riddler anymore; don't try acting like a rogue."

"And how can you be so rue?" The Riddler smirked. "Having a bump on the head can bring up so many wonderful memories. I remember when The Batman broke my legs and carried me around for hours. I remember when The Joker killed one of his little birds. I remember everything. And I remember how to kill."

The woman at the desk gulped and backed away. A small nod indicated that Edward was free to go. The Riddler smirked at his ingenious plan and strolled happily out of the hospital. A whistle – of an unfamiliar tune – sounded as he carelessly swung his cane in a circle.

"Now let's go see my little henchgirl," The Riddler hailed down a taxi in the crowded streets of Gotham City and made his way to the apartment.

Shar typed up on her computer. She had a recent report to fill out for Harleen Quinzell, or Harley…Everyone calls her Harley. A sighed escaped her lips and she rubbed the temples on her forehead. Harley has been acting happier than usual. Ever since her Mistah Jay died she hasn't been bubbly. But recently…Recently it seems like something wonderful happened. Shar couldn't figure out what happened…She wasn't sure whether she should be happy for Harley…or scared about what may be to come.

Shar reached towards her radio she received from Tim. Should she even bother trying to contact him? After all, if Harley was planning something the bat family should know about it. Just as Shar was pressing the button to contact them, a knock sounded on the door.

Shar's eyes glanced at the time. It was a tad late for visitors. She gulped to herself. Her dog was sleeping by her feet, so if anything happened at least he could wake up. Shar stood up and put a hand in her pants pocket for a weapon that she held on her. She peaked through the peep hole.

Quickly, she unlocked the door and swung it open. A smile was evident as she tackled the person in front of her into a hug. After stumbling back she dragged the person into her apartment and forced him to sit down.

"You're out of the hospital?" Her eyes examined him. "How are you feeling?"

Edward watched her and he held in a sadistic smirk, "Better than I have ever felt before."


	11. Chapter 10: Captured

"So we know who killed the socialite, but who committed the bank robberies?" Shar took a sip of some mild tea. "Are there any pyros that have been committed to Arkham within recent years?"

The female doctor glanced at the door of her bedroom. She was speaking on her radio quietly, hoping Edward wouldn't hear her. There's been something off about him lately. In all honesty, her anxiety attacks have been coming back with revenge. Did Edward remember everything after he hit his head? He's been acting like it, but his OCD has been on the low…No, she must just be paranoid with everything that's been happening in Gotham…Especially with Quinn.

"Shar, are you still there?" Bruce questioned over the line.

"Hmm?" Shar snapped out of her thoughts. "Yeah…Just worried about some things."

"What about? Tell me."

Shar sighed and sat on her bed, "Quinn's been acting happier than usual. That can't be anything good. Do you think that maybe The Joker could come back? I don't know how but…"

"It's possible," Bruce muttered. "Ra's al Ghul had access to what's called the Lazarus Pits. They can heal people and even bring them back from the dead. That's how your brother was brought back. Quinn has been down in Wonder City before we were able to bring her in. She may have accidently stumbled upon these pits."

"Which means The Joker would be nearly immortal then," Shar ran a hand through her emerald hair – she didn't bother wearing a wig at the moment.

"Right…We'll have to keep an eye on her. Is anything else bothering you?"

Shar looked at her bedroom door blankly, "No…It's nothing. So did you say something about the bank robberies?"

"There's nothing about an inmate fitting the description. The closest thing we can find is Killer Moth. Though, he's been in retirement for a while after he was discharged from the asylum. I can go see what he's been up to, if anything."

"I'll do, it'll get my mind off of stuff," Shar sighed and opened her wardrobe to her Emerald X uniform. "I'll go out tonight."

"If you say so…How's Edward doing?" There was some slight distrust in Bruce's tone.

Shar hesitated, "I'm not sure, Bruce…Ever since he came home from the hospital…"

"I see, keep a close eye on him…If he remembers anything about me…"

"I understand," Shar sighed. "I'll be the first one to admit him to Arkham if he shows any signs…Look; I'm going to hit up Killer Moth. I have access to Arkham's files." With that she turned off her radio and shoved it into one of the pouches on her belt.

Shar unbuttoned her shirt and slid it off of her arms. Her hands reached for the flexible fabric that was specially made for her. Edward had it made for her. She bit her lip. Did he remember sending in the order? She shook her head; she couldn't focus on something like this just yet!

In a few moments she was completely changed. The only thing missing were her goggles / mask. As she fidgeted with a glove, Shar walked out and noticed Edward was scribbling madly on some paper. A single drop of sweat ran down her face. Was he…working on riddles?

She opened her mouth to speak and a strained sound came out. Shar cleared her throat and tried again. This time a weak Edward came out. Edward froze at his desk and slowly shifted to see her behind him. A smirk was hidden behind his shoulder.

"Yes, Shar?" His voice was almost taunting. "Are you going out?"

Shar nodded her head, "Y-yeah…I might have a lead on the robberies. The descriptions of the man who robbed the bank are similar to Killer Mouth, but not exact. So…"

"So you're going to go out and question him. Am I correct?" He analyzed her so much that it would make even the bravest god cower.

"Right," Shar looked down at the goggles in her hands. "Just…Don't wait up…"

Edward watched Shar as she began to walk to her bedroom. She was going to climb out of her bedroom window like always. He chuckled as he turned back to his desk. His line of vision flittered across the lead filled pieces of paper. There were probably dozens – no – hundreds of riddles all tactfully written out. Not only were their riddles, but descriptions of where they should be placed and when. His grand scheme seemed to all unravel on this very desk - the very desk that belonged to his closest ally, and yet one of his greatest enemies.

"Well, doctor," The Riddler spoke to himself, "It seems as if you have figured out what has happened." He smirked and paused for a moment, "But don't freight, my love, for it'll all be over soon. Batman's identity will be revealed to all of those in Gotham."

The Riddler spun his chair. His head shot upwards, so his face was aimed at the ceiling. His shoulder shook as a manic laugh escaped his very being. It bounced off the walls. It was enough to even rival the Joker's laugh. Tears started to build up in his eyes and his oxygen levels were running low. Slowly, the Riddler began to calm down. Sighing, his face was now pointed towards the wall. A gloved hand reached up towards his bowler hat. Another glove ran a hand through his hair.

"This is a riddle that all must know, and only I have the answer to it," The Riddler mused as a malicious smirk grew onto his face. "Gotham will then look up to me! Gotham will view me as the one who solved the unsolvable! Gotham will be mine!"

"I knew you couldn't be trusted."

The Riddler's eyes widened and turned around to see a figure standing in the door way to Shar's bedroom.

-A/N-

Hmm...I'm not sure I want a happy ending for this fan-fiction...I'm not sure...Not sure at all...I am enjoy The Riddler falling into further insanity...Simply because I've had some psychotic episodes lately~! Oh how fun trolling people on election day is! *laughs like The Joker* ^.^ Anyways, I'll get back on topic. Please comment on how you want this fan-fiction to end. Do you want Shar to hold onto her sanity or do you want her to go insane? Hmm? Go on, don't be nervous. The worst I'll do is liberate you~!

PS

Sorry my chapters have been so short! I am running out of inspiration for this fan-fic. ;_; Which means it must end soon! So sorry~! But I think I'll stop using Batman for a while and move to other fandoms.


	12. Chapter 11: End

Upon seeing who was in the door way The Riddler smirked. His hands tightened on his cane as he tapped it against the floor. Despite his happy appearance, rage boiled within him.

"Oh you knew?" The Riddle quirked an eyebrow. "How did you know?"

"Your behavior changed ever since you were hit over the head again. It's not uncommon for a certain injury to bring back memories that were lost," The shadow moved towards him. "Now you're planning something."  
The Riddler chuckled as he momentarily glanced back at his riddles, "True, but all super villains are always planning something. I – the greatest super villain – am most planning the greatest scheme of all. Bruce Wayne will fall once everyone finds out his nasty little secret…Your nasty little secret."

Batman came into full view as he threw a batarang towards The Riddler. The Riddler hit the batarang carelessly to the side with his cane as he took a step back. He grimaced as his legs met the desk. He was out of room to back away from the caped crusader. A single bead of sweat trickled down this man's face.

"It's over Nygma," Batman growled, "give up."

"Oh," The Riddler clicked his tongue. "It isn't over, you shaved monkey!" The Riddler raised his cane at the Batman. "Not exactly my style, but survival of the smartest, I suppose. I'll have to give my thanks to Cobblepot."

A trigger popped out of the cane. Batman's eyes widened as he realized what was happening. The Riddler's finger pulled the trigger. An explosion sounded. A bullet blasted from the fire and smoke. Batman leapt out of the way and behind the couch. The dry wall splintered from the bullet.

The Riddler sneered. He fired at the couch. Batman shielded himself as more bullets fired. Quickly, he reached into a pocket and his fingers snagged a pellet. In a snap, smoke rose from the air. The Riddler nearly scoffed as he fired at the higher part of the smoke.

"Have you forgotten, Batman?" The Riddler taunted and an amused look grew. "I've watched your every move while the Joker attempted to take over the asylum. I've watched your every move while you were at Arkham City! I know everything that you will do!" The Riddler's eyes widened as he was in a state of ecstasy. "There is no escape!"

His shoulders shook. A malicious grin stretched his lips. It was so wide that even the Joker would be envious of it. His pupils were widened as they processed every single movement in the room. Only when he felt a batarang's blade against his neck did he begin to turn that form of malevolent joy to a venomous rage.

"So you remembered!?" The Riddler growled.

"No, he didn't," A voice shook. "He didn't remember, Edward."

The Riddler's head turned slowly to the person behind him. His eyes turned into fear realizing just who exactly the one was holding the batarang against his neck was. His lips parted as if he was going to try and say something, but no sound came out.

"Why?"

It's funny…How a single word can do so much more damage than a whole stream of words. All he wanted was for her to burst out in fit of fury. To scream at him for everything wrong that he's ever done. He wanted her to scold him from the very moment it started; when he snuck into the school to cheat on the puzzle. He wanted her to do anything so much as it displayed how angry she was – not this. Not this single word that destroyed his very being.

A single tear rolled down his cheeks and onto the floor below. Why? Why was he doing all of this? Were those doctors actually right? Was he really sick? That would mean there would be something wrong with his mind – his perfect mind! No, it couldn't be. They…Were right. But still doesn't excuse everyone from an idiot! It doesn't excuse those idiots calling him the idiot, the moron, the imbecile! What gives them the right to do something like that when he's superior to them?

"Well?" Shar looked at him, awaiting an answer.

This time The Riddler didn't have the answer.

Shar bit her lower lip in disgust, "I'm sorry…"

She slammed a sharp object into the Riddler's neck. His eyes widened as he looked down at her hand. His vision blurred and then it grew dark. With a thud The Riddler hit the ground. It was over. All of it was over. His madness would be locked up in the asylum.

Shar stepped over his unconscious body. Some liquid dripped from a needle projecting from the batarang. Her eyes landed on the couch which was in dire need of replacement. Sighing, she sat next to the masked man.

"You were right," Shar held her knees close to her body. "The Riddler is back, Edward's gone."

Batman glanced over at her, "You were the one that noticed the signs."

"Still," Shar sighed, "I was in denial…I didn't want to believe that he was bad again. What can you do, though?"

"Move one," Batman blinked. "Move one past the ones you've lost and look to the future. Think of everything you can do for others. Survive not for tomorrow but for the next minute. If you can survive just one more minute, then it won't be difficult to survive the next."

Shar watched him as he stared out into the distance. Her grip on her legs tightened as she took in the information. If she were to survive with her sanity intact she'd have to leave Gotham.

Standing up she glanced at Edward, "We should bring him to Arkham."

"Right," Batman stood as well and picked the man's unconscious body up. "Will you be okay?"

Shar avoided eye contact, "No…" She looked at him. "I'm leaving, tonight. I'm not coming back. If I do I'll go insane and I might commit crimes that I don't even want to think of. I have uploaded information on Firefly onto the computer, I'm sure you can figure it out."

Shar walked into her bedroom and came out with a packed suitcase, "Ever since Edward hit his head I was prepared to leave." She smiled up at Bruce, "Thank you, Bruce, for everything."

"Are you sure you want to leave?" Bruce looked at her.

"Positive," Shar nodded, "Besides, my hometown has had a little run in with crime of its own. After a couple of months of moving back I'll go and beat them up."

Shar opened her suitcase and pulled out an envelope, "If you could give this to Edward."

Sighing, Shar held Riolu's leash in hand and gave Bruce a quick hug before fleeing from her apartment – never looking back.

Green eyes opened in an all too familiar cell. The man groaned as he sat up holding his head. Being induced by drugs such as that never has fun side effects the next morning. A piece of paper hit the ground. Looking down a man picked it up.

A hand covered his mouth as the paper fell to the ground. Memories of what he had done the previous night flooded his mind did an adequate job of explaining it. The man laid back down and faced the wall, blocking out the rest of the world. The girl's voice – of whom he had fallen for – echoed in his mind.

_Edward,_

_ I suppose I should call you The Riddler if you're reading this. Your behavior has been off lately, which has made me gone mad with paranoia. Every day I fret if you are The Riddler, if The Riddler has returned. Indeed he has. I've been working with Batman in case something should happen. When I leave he's there to make sure you're still the Edward I've grown attached to. Though, since it's not the case, Batman discovered that you are The Riddler. Now, you are in Akrham, because of his batarangs that have been filled with a tranquilizer. It pains me to say it, but I'm leaving Gotham forever. I'm leaving, and we'll never see each other again. I cannot be your psychiatrist any longer. Please, forgive me. Maybe, if you get better and give up your life as a rogue we can see each other again, but I doubt it will happen._

_Love,_

_X_

-A/N—

Alright, I'm done! No more! _ I was completely out of inspiration for this fan-fiction! Gah! I know, I know, crappy ending, but I don't care! You guys can think of a better ending, but I didn't want Shar and Riddler to end up together, because well…Uh…I just don't know how to write romance. ;_; Forever alone! Anyways….Hope ya guys likes my series and I'll probably write something for Fullmetal Alchemist soon…I don't know…Maybe some original fiction…Yeah…_ Thanks for reading~!


End file.
